The Story of My Life
by Jefiney
Summary: So, what's there in my life? Hmm.. Besides, I always trip and fall, I recently lost a battle against a fly and when I was six, I managed to mortify my older brother in a public restaurant? Well, yeah there's one more thing that you should know, I'm jealous of a 'Monkey'. Eh... I think you better don't have a look on my Life, 'Cause it's crazy and is full of junk.
1. Shopping is always fun!

It was nine in the morning, and I was in my peaceful sleep.

Until.

"JENNA!" I could hear my best friend, Iris, yelling on top of her lungs, at me to get up. I reached my covers and cover them over my head and mumbled "Get lost" which sounded more like 'ghet host.'

"Move your ass girl!" Iris started jumping on my bed. I picked up a pillow next to me and threw it on her. "Ow!" She pulled my covers and ruffled my hair. "Get up sleeping beauty... or I will possibly have to kiss you and check if your hormones react to that."

My eyes suddenly snapped open. I looked at her in disbelief, "That's. Just. _Gross!_" I made my best 'Ew-you-suck-at-joking' face. Iris giggled and pushed me off _my_ bed. "But it's just nine in the morning!" I tried to protest.

"Go take a shower." She ordered me. And poor I had to follow. I cursed slowly and made my way to my bathroom. After fifteen minutes when I got out she tossed me a pair of clothing and chirped, "Get dressed! We're going to do some shopping!" She almost squealed in joy.

I sighed, "Shopping? At nine in the morning!? Are you off your head!?"

"Nope." She said, popping up the 'p' in it.

That's it? No explanation!? "That's it!?"

Iris sighed, "Jennifer Marie Carter, get dressed or I'll have to drag you out in that bathing robe." Iris can sometimes actually be scary. I quickly picked up my clothes and went back inside the bathroom.

I stepped out and found myself alone in my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing shorts with one of my pretty tops.

Iris came back with two cans of juice in her both hands. She passed me a can and chirped, "I'm back!"

"And, I thought you ditched me just like my parents and went to New Jersey leaving me all alone."

Iris looked at me with a blank look on her face before sarcasm hit her. She's really slow in detecting sarcasm. "Jenna, you are hopeless." A smile found its way to my face.

"So, why are we going to the mall early morning?"

"To rent a house." I choked out my juice and blinked a couple of times at her. I can't believe it, Iris was first time in her life trying to be sarcastic?

She suddenly burst out laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face! Of course I knew you would forget it."

"Forget what?"

"About my date with Lysander tonight...?" I recalled her telling me who Lysander was. She met him in a grocery store and they both just bumped into each other, he asked for her number and they became friends.

"Oh yeah!" I stuck my tongue out, "Sorry, I forgot." Iris just shook her head and suddenly started grinning. "What's that goofy grin about?" I asked. Her grin only got wider.

"I'm not telling you until evening." Whao, that's totally weird. "Come on, get your hair done, We're getting late!" I went to my dresser and combed my hair and applied some lip gloss. I turned around only to see Iris frown. "No makeup?" she said.

I made a duh face and said, "Why would I do make-up for a mall? Not to mention early in the morning?" She sighed and turned me around so that I could face the mirror.

"Just a little bit of makeup won't harm." She quickly applied some stuffs on my face even after my protests. "Done!" She chirped happily satisfied with my appearance. I was scared she would bombard my face with loads of makeup, but no – I think I looked better – she just applied some mascara and a tint of blush – which made my pale skin look a lot better.

"Lets go!" I quickly got up and raced downstairs. It was when I realized the main door of my house was locked – How did Iris come in? And besides my parents are also not here, probably somewhere in New Jersey doing their job. I turned to face my best friend. "How did you get inside, Iris?" Iris grinned spinning a key around her index finger. Oh right, I gave her the spare key to my house.

I grabbed the keys of my car, but then Iris cleared her throat and motioned her head to a room. It was Brandon's room. Oh crap. I forgot about Brandon. He is my little two year old brother. He's as sweet as a teddy bear. One simply can not ignore his cuteness!

I went inside his room, which is filled with Hulk and Iron man wallpaper, he was sitting there playing with a truck. "Awww, my Brandy is already awake!" I took him in my arms and went outside. "Iris, can you get Brandon's cloths I'll just take him for a bath and his brushing lesson." Iris held Brandon's cheek and squeezed it gently.

"You're brother is really very adorable!"

After what felt like twenty minutes, we were sitting in my car, listening to radio. I was driving; Iris was sitting on the passenger's seat with Brandon on her lap. Brandon then said something in his broken English, "Chacolatieeee."

"You want chocolate?" I asked Brandon in a 5 year old's voice and he vigorously nodded his head. Iris giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You're so sweet Brandy." Iris said. Before dropping Brandon to the Child Care Nursery, we got him 4 bars of chocolate.

* * *

After forty-five minutes of wandering in the mall we finally got some pretty tops and Jeans. As we made our way to cafe Iris got a call.

"Hello? –Lysander? –Hehe, yeah. I was in the city mall with my best friend. –Really? Wow, that's cool! –Ah hum. Sure!"

"So, what was that about?" I asked. Iris happily jumped around.

"Lysander is co-incidentally in this mall too! He offered to meet me in BaskinRobbins!" Iris was practically having a huge crush on this guy.

I grinned and said, "Go for it! Call me when you're over with this little date of yours!" She blushed and handed me all her bags. She hugged me before running towards the lift. I watched her go before turning around.

So, I will first need to keep all these shopping bags in my car. I sighed and carried all eight bags with lots of struggle to the parking area.

After stuffing our bags on the back seat of my car, I came back inside the mall.

_So, what should I do? Hmm... lets see..._

I looked around and finally spotted Toys Shop. A grin came across my face. I quickly went inside the store. I looked around in search of my friend who worked here.

"ALEXY!" I finally saw him standing near the counter.

"Hey, Jenna!" He quickly came running towards me. "What's up? Whatcha doing here?"

"I was just thinking if we could have some... fun?" I said wriggling my eyebrows. A loop side grin quickly came across his features.

"Sure! But, wait, I'll have to ask my boss, for a half day leave." I nodded and patiently waited for him to come back.

While he was away I looked around the store. There were many great toys. I picked up a toy gun and started aiming somewhere with my one eye close. I didn't really know where I was aiming. I just aimed and BAM!

A super fast plastic ball come out, it went straight hitting a painting and then upwards into the ceiling then coming back, hitting the ground and bouncing back towards me. I quickly ducked – Thanks to my reflexes – and the ball hit the table behind me and went up again. I saw Alexy coming towards me with happy features on his face – until the ball crashed into, the top of his head.

Oops. I sticked out my tongue, with an apologizing face, while he rubbed the top of his head. "Why did you do that to me?" He said in a cartoonish voice.

"Uh... Sorry?" He shook his head.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna accept your apology?" I knew what he meant! He's gonna make me payback! Damn.

"Umm... Alexy... I didn't do that... on purpose." He started coming towards me and I was jogging backwards with my face still facing him. I gulped as soon as I realized that there's a table behind me. Alexy picked up a soldier's hat and wore it. I quickly made an attempt to grab any toy that came to my hand from across that table. I got a pair of binoculars and one more shot gun.

By the time I turned around, I realized that Alexy had a gun in one of his hands and a bow and arrow on the other. The gun was the same as mine.

I tickled Alexy and dashed towards the left side of the store. He stopped for a minute absorbing what I just did before making a run towards me. He shot a gun-ball towards me which gave me a hit straight behind on my back. "HEY! That hurts!" I groaned as he laughed and dashed somewhere behind the toy shack. I pulled out my Binoculars and looked for him. I spotted his blue hair behind a huge fighter tank.

I silently made my way towards it. I picked up a green colour slime goo bottle and poured it on his head from behind.

_That's called Attack in Disguise!_

"OH NO NO NO! JENNA! MY HAIR!" He quickly got up and ran his fingers through his hair. That icky feeling goo was now stuck between his fingers too. "Ew! Jenna, you better pray god you never did that!" He stuck an arrow on the bow and aimed it towards me. I started backing off but before I could run, that arrow which looked like a plunger was stuck on my forehead.

Before we could do any further destruction the shop owner came up. He glared at me and then at Alexy. He just said two words "GET. LOST!"

Alexy and I dashed towards the exit. As soon as we were out, we burst out laughing. All those people who passed by us, either thought we ran away from a mental hospital or we're one of those freaking Teenagers who like making fun of themselves in front of public.

After few minutes of laughter Alexy went to the washroom to clean up his hair with that sticky-green goo.

I was again alone so, I decided to visit the book store. I looked around for any familiar face but no luck. None of my friends are as interested in books as me.

I sighed and quickly made my way, towards the teenage section. I saw a blond girl talking in her phone carelessly loud, not even realizing that she's in the book store.

I tried to Ignore her, but I still heard her one sided conversation.

"Yeah, Li! I know! –I just heard that from Charlotte! –Yup! That sucks! – I mean look at me, I'm much hotter than her. –huh Eww! That gross! She doesn't even know how to wear make up?"

I shook my head in disbelief. How can this girl talk so loudly in the book store!?

I felt like someone's eyes on me, I turned around and saw a guy with red hair looking at me... He had beautiful grey eyes and he looked really handsome – not to mention I could feel he had pretty strong body too – He looked at me with kinda blank look on his face. What's with every teenager in this town huh!? As soon as he saw me looking at him he turned his attention to the book he was holding. I raised an eyebrow. That's pretty... stupid of him to stare at me and then acting like he never looked at me. It was then I realized he was one of those customers in the toy store who saw me and Alexy fight like 5 year olds. Now this makes sense, He must be wondering if I'm going to throw books here and there.

I turned my attention back to the teenage romance shelve. There were many books which I've already read, like –Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Outlander, 2 States and Persuasion. There were two books, which grabbed my attention. The Host and Bet Me – Both looked Interesting, but I don't have enough money to buy both of them. So, I picked up the two and stared at them to decide which one I should take.

After few seconds that blondie was back. She was still talking on her phone. "No Li, I'm in a stupid bookstore. Yep. –I'm looking for my English project book. I donno what its name was. –It was something like Sweet as Sugar maybe. – No not that, it had two 's' in it. Maybe Sausage... wait I don't think there's any book with the name Sausage. Why would anyone name a book after food? –No Li, It's not Stuart Little, I guess the writer was someone named Austen... – No! Not Austin Mahone... yep I agree he's hot... but I'm looking for a book right now."

This girl is such a dumb. Why do people like her, come to insult the books and their writers?

I looked back at the books on my hands. I decided to buy 'The Host' by Stephenie Meyer.

After keeping 'Bet Me' in its original place, I turned around and crashed into another book shelve. I'm a real trouble caller at times. I landed on the floor, my face towards the ceiling. The crash was so hard that almost half of the books inside the shelve fell out on me. For a minute or two I just lay there making no movement.

I know, normally people would get up and act like nothing happened. But there was a different case with me. I am a psycho. I was lying there with some books scattered on/around me. No one was actually there, looking at me. So, I just closed my eyes.

But now, the Blondie was back –"Oh my gosh! Li! There's a girl lying in the book store with her eyes closed! Do you think she's dead? –Ah han, but if she fell on the ground she'd have gotten up by now. Do you think I should inform the police? –No no, she's alone. I think she suddenly had a heart attack and died. –Are you serious!? Oh SHIT! –I won't touch her in case police suspects me for murder."

I opened my eyes and started laughing at her dumbness! Okay, this girl is dumb. Really, huge dumb! First- She comes to a book store and forgets the name of the book. Second- Can't she see I'm still breathing? And besides she doesn't have to yell everything on the phone.

The Blondie looked at me in horror. I slowly sat with my legs crossed and laughed even harder. The girl thought a ghost just crept into my dead body. She was about to run off the book store but I stopped her. I just saw the book she was looking for, lying on the floor. "Wait! Are you looking for this?" I said, picking up a book which was on the ground. It was a book named, 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen. Recalling her one sided conversation I came to know, this was the book she was talking about. She looked at me with a disgust expression and snatched the book from my hand. She continued on her cell phone talk –"Yes, Li! She was playing a prank! I know... how cheap. Anyways I've got my book; I'm getting out of this creepy place!" She said the last sentence glaring at me and went to the cashier stomping her feet.

I shook my head and chuckled. I started collecting the scattered books, then two pairs of strong hands offered me to help. I looked at the owner of those hand. It was the same guy who was staring at me earlier. I smiled at him and handed a bundle of books. Then I got up and started keeping the books in their location. He started doing the same. After we were done, I thanked him, while he just nodded his head. I quickly ran to the cashier with my book.

After the payment, I headed out of the store and checked my phone. There were two missed calls – one from Iris and the other from Alexy.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone. This is my first Fan-Fiction in this site. I've also posted this fan-fiction on MCL, but I had to blank out the swearing there. So, here is the original version of the story.**

**Hope you'd all like it. :)**

**And I'd really like to hear what do ya think about it. :)**

**Please Please Please review and tell me so that I may continue!**


	2. A Fly can be Dangerous too

We enjoyed the rest of the day together, until Alexy had to leave to get back to work. And Iris and I headed to Iris's home.

After I parked my car in the driveway, we entered the house.

"Mom, we're home!" Iris informed.

My parents are currently out for Job purpose –They are Journalists and they've got to cover a big story from New Jersey this time–and they'd be back not within two weeks.

I am closer to Iris's family more than mine –Obviously because I spend more time with them. They take me to their family trips every year, because– for them I'm a member of their family too.

Iris's mother is my father's sister's best friend. So, that way we also end up being family friends. My mother is now really close friend with Aunt Stella (Iris's mother). Dad and Uncle Steve (Iris's father) have same addiction towards football. So, they usually spend weekend together watching match.

"Come in kids. You both are just in time. I'm finished with baking cookies!" Aunt Stella said.

I can already smell the beautiful taste in air. Aunt Stella loves cooking, baking, and burning, haha, all of these are her hobbies! Well, okay the last one is kinda rare, but she still burns food when she tries the receipt for the first time. All her successful dishes end up being awesome!

I picked up a cookie and inhaled the delicious smell. "Hmm, it smells amazing!" I took a bite and couldn't control the feeling my taste buds just faced. "Aunt Stella... I'll eat 'em all! I won't give a single one to Iris!" I said picking up the whole bowl of cookies.

"Mom! That's cheating! Jenna! Gimme too!" Iris tried to snatch the bowl from my hands but I dodged.

"No!"

"Give me!"

"No WAY!"

"Moooom!" Iris said and I childishly stuck my tongue out.

At that moment Kentin, Iris's older brother snatched the bowl from my hand and

said, "No one is getting. Now these belong to me!"

"Hey!" Iris and I said together.

Iris gave him a deadly glare while he crunched some cookies in his mouth and went to the living room. He plopped down on the sofa with the bowl in his lap and switched on the TV from remote.

"I hate you both." She said, with going to the refrigerator to get something else to stuff her tummy with. I chuckled and offered her a fresh cookie which was the only one left in my hand.

She accepted it and started speaking with her mouth full –and in a totally un-lady style.

"Jenna, let's go, we need to get ready for our date tonight." Wait –maybe my ears are not working quite well cause I just heard her say, 'our date'?

"'OUR' date?" I voiced my thought.

"Yes. 'Our' date. Remember I was grinning widely this morning? I said, I'll tell you at the evening." My eyes started to widen in shock, and before I could say a word she continued. "Umm... There's a friend of Lysander... actually best friend. And his grandpa recently died... so, this friend of Lysander is kinda feeling low... so, Lysander decided to take him along. Well, we didn't want him to be a third wheel in our date, so we decided I'll bring a friend of mine, i.e., you, so that we can make it a double date."

Is she nuts!? She wants me to go to a blind date!? I don't even know that guy! What if he's a... a pervert!? I'll be stuck with him for the rest of the night! I will not go. No. Never. Never Ever.

"And what makes you think, I'll actually agree to go with you?" I asked still in shock. Iris shrugged and just smiled. Agh! I can't believe she did this to me. She knew it very well, that... I'd never deny her! And when especially it's her and Lysander's date, I'd have to agree in anyway. Shit. Breathe in, breathe out. I sighed really loud so that she may get the point that I'm doing it just for her. "Okay, so... What's his name?"

"I donno... I forgot to ask. Oh wait; he came to the mall too! You know... Lysander actually came to the mall to help him feel better. But... unfortunately I never got the chance to see him. He purposely escaped before I arrived; you know he himself didn't want to be a third wheel between me and Lysander."

"Oh..." I trailed off.

Aunt Stella was smiling very widely at us. We totally forget she was here too, "That's so great! It still feels like a dream to see my both girls growing up so fast!"

"Mom... we're going on a date –"

"A blind one for me..." I cut her off.

"–just date, we aren't getting married." Iris completed ignoring my comment and Aunt Stella giggled but soon her eyes widened when she realized something... something serious?

She turned to Kentin, "Ken! Where's Brandon? Today it was your turn to pick him up!" She loves Brandon more then she loves me and Iris.

Kentin looked back at the three of us. He shrugged and got up. "I didn't forget... I was just... waiting for you to remind me." Iris giggled and dashed towards the bowl of cookies on sofa. Kentin sighed and said, "And mom, stop calling me Ken. I'm not a kid anymore." Iris suddenly got an evil smile on her face.

"Ken! You can't lie. I'm sure you forgot about picking Brandon up!" Kentin glared at Iris and she tried to smile innocently.

Note the Keyword here: Tried.

I laughed at them. They've always had this sister-brother fight between them. When we were small Ken *cough* Kentin –use to have a crush on me. But soon he was sent to a military school and when he came back after 5 years, he changed quite a lot. He no more had a crush on me and I'm glad about it. I mean... He's my best friend's brother. I could have never dared to date him. It's totally awkward and besides, he's currently dating a girl from our school. I think... her name was... Violette. I've met her once and she's very shy. But they look cute together.

Kentin was now near the door. He was already done wearing shoes. I grinned and called, "Ken! You forgot the keys!" He rolled his eyes and glared at me too. I innocently smiled back at him.

"Come on everyone! Stop calling me KEN!" He stormed off and Iris gave me a high five.

We went upstairs laughing and giggling.

I went into the room, followed by Iris. She searched through her closet for cloths and practically yelled and panicked cause she had no clothes to wear.

Huh, why the hell we went for shopping this morning!?

I looked in her closet and realized we forgot our shopping bags inside my car and seeing that Iris's brain is on a holiday leave, she forgot we went for the shopping for this purpose.

After Iris's ramble about how stupid 'we' are we went downstairs got our bags from my car and came up. Then Iris started panicking about what to wear from her _new cloths_.

It's her first date with her long time crush; she really wants to throw a good Impression.

Then we took a couple of minutes... okay, 15 minutes 55 seconds to be exact, discussing Lysander's personally and style (I have neither met Lysander... nor his friend before). After that it took me exactly 3 seconds to analyse she must wear something formal or Victorian.

So we end up deciding a black slightly above knee dress –with a red colour ribbon style belt and a same intense red colour flower as a broach for elegance along with little heels –She looked really gorgeous.

After she was dressed she tried to force me to wear something formal too. But after a long fight I ended up wearing an off-shoulder black top with white pleated skirt and black boots.

After that I made her orange hair in a messy bun while she settled my black ones down with few clips here and there. We were almost done with everything –on time.

By the time we got down I realized Kentin was back and was now watching porn with Brandon...

Gee... I was just kidding; don't glare at me like that.

Kentin and Brandon were watching Terminator 3 on HBO.

Iris and I had nothing to do so we casually went to the Kitchen. Iris was again looking for something to eat in the Refrigerator while I sat on the counter.

The door bell rang –we immediate knew who was there.

Kentin muted TV and yelled, "I'll get it!" Iris suspiciously glanced at me and I just shrugged.

Well, Kentin is not really a typical overprotective brother. He's just normal... Wait –he will talk non-sense to Lysander and my date about us! He wants to take revenge for calling him Ken!

As the realization hit us we quickly came out of the Kitchen and found Kentin grinning at us. We looked at him –he hasn't yet opened the door. He was clutching the door knob in his hand. He shot his thumbs up to us and opened the door.

Iris gulped. I didn't really cared much if Kentin talked non-sense about me.

Who cares? I'll just see this guy for one night but poor Iris –Lysander's her long time crush. She'd die of embarrassment.

We neared the door and found that Kentin was talking to someone with red hair and smoky grey eyes and a guy with silver hair and two mismatched eyes. I think I've seen the red one before...

_Think brain, think... Where have you seen him?_

**I donno. Don't ask me.**

_Ohmigod! Who are you!?_

**I'm your Conscience Idiot...**

_Conscience? But I was asking that to my brain..._

**Shut up... you are brain.**

_I'm not brain... It's my thinking..._

**Hello? You are thinking and Brain is the only party of our body which thinks.**

_So, technically you're my Brain too. Conscience doesn't have a different brain._

***sigh* People here already think you're a day-dreamer...**

I snapped out of my thoughts only to find everyone looking at me. Iris was already standing near Kentin leaving me standing dumbly talking to myself in my mind.

I sheepishly smiled.

I heard Kentin mumble to the red hair guy, "I told you so..."

Iris elbowed Kentin in his stomach. "Ouch!" She cleared her throat as I walked near them.

"So Lysander, this is Jenna. Jenna, Lysander." Iris said introducing us. I smiled and he nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." Lysander said that like a gentleman. I can't help but smile. "Iris, Jenna... This is Castiel." I looked at the red hair guy. He was pretty handsome... and by the smirk he was wearing, it looked like he already knows it –I don't like his arrogance.

He looked straight into my eyes. For a second I thought he can be a nice guy... to be friends with... His pretty grey eyes were looking like peace and... some sort of mischief all of a sudden?

Suddenly I realized... I'm staring back at him! He seem to read my mind, and smirked! God, How can I think this guy is capable of being friends with that kind of attitude?

He -Castiel I mean- held out his hand for me, and I suspiciously eyed it. Then after few seconds I finally shook it.

"Man, you both –don't come complaining later that I didn't warn." Kentin said poking me. I glared at him.

_What was he talking about?_

**About You, dumb.**

_Shut up you stupid Conscience. I'm in no mood of talking to you._

**Okay, but make sure to leave a good Impression on this guy.**

_What!? Why?_

**Duh... I already like him.**

_Ew, no! He's smirking so arrogantly. I don't like him. And I. Hate. Arrogant. People._

"Yep. I know how to handle girls." Castiel said with a wink towards Kentin.

**OhmiGosh! He looks hot when he winks!**

_God damn, please shut up. Can't you see he's comparing me to every common girl? He can 'handle girls' like he's so very experienced in this._

**Whatever... *Dreamy Sigh***

Kentin chuckled and said, "But this one is different bro."

Iris cleared her throat and said glaring at Kentin, "I think we should leave."

Lysander smiled placing his hand on Iris's waist. They got out of the house together. Lysander gently opened the door of his nice –expensive– car for Iris.

I mouthed Kentin, 'You'll have to pay back later' and started walking to the car.

Unlike Lysander this guy, Castiel didn't open the door for me. He simply went and sat behind Lysander. I opened the door myself and settled behind Iris.

Few minutes of the drive were silent. And by that I mean Castiel and me. We were sitting quietly at the back while Lysander and Iris were already talking softly.

_I hate Awkward Silences..._

**So speak something.**

_Like what? 'Oh, I heard your Granddad died?'_

**Idiot ask him something about himself.**

I glanced at Castiel. He was looking out of the window, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. It didn't work. He was still looking out of the window, so I dropped my thoughts of talking to him. I looked out of 'my side' window, when suddenly a fly interrupted me.

Yes.

A fly. It hovered around me.

_What? From where did this bloody fly come –well in a moving car?_

I tried to shoo it away. But it stayed there hovering around me. Why me in this whole world!? I know that I smell nice; I've used a brand new perfume today, but c'mon! Flies were usually attracted to trash! Not perfumes!

It –fly I mean– was hovering near my nose. I used my hand to shoo it away again.

Don't ask me how but this time this dirty fly just flew away and I ended up hitting my right eye with my own finger. Ouch!

And within a second everyone in the car started laughing. I didn't know everyone was watching me. Fuck. Damn. That fly will be cursed. Very well cursed.

_You won't get married dirty fly! You will never have your own babies!_

I glanced at Iris and Castiel. They were laughing hysterically. Lysander was trying hard not to laugh.

Come ON! What's wrong with these guys!? First Iris was totally in a soft talk with Lysander and Castiel was lost in his own world.

As soon as the fly neared me, all of a sudden everyone thinks of looking at me. And I happen to stand on their expectations! I hit myself and now I was groaning and my hand was covering my right eye while the two people here are laughing at me –third is trying hard not to laugh– and one of them happens to be my best friend.

_I hate them. I hate myself. I hate that bloody fly!_

**Aww, You don't hate me!**

_Shut up, stupid conscience! I hate you too!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for reviews!**_

_**I'm so glad you guys liked it!  
So, All your wait is over here is the next chapter. ;)**_

_**If you like it, tell me.  
If you find some errors, Still tell me.  
If you feel I need to improve on some places, please do tell me.**_

_**I'd do my best to improve where I'm doing wrong. And as always, your reviews make me so happy!  
I Love you all! XD**_


	3. Snails and Escargots

After that stupid freaky Incident, I sat there in the car silently until my phone vibrated in my pocket causing me to jump a bit.

I just received a message. I was from Iris.

_Hey... I'm sorry._

I shook my head. Iris is really weird. I knew she didn't did that on purpose... Okay maybe she did that on purpose. But she didn't meant it in a rude way, so I'm not angry on Iris. Anyways, the one I'm angry on, is Castiel! He laughed on me! He hardly knows me. How the hell can he laugh on me!? He doesn't have any freakin' right to laugh at me. I mean we are not even friends... forget about friends we aren't even acquaintances. He's my enemy from now on!

After that Incident, everything has gone quite... so quite that you could hear a whisper without stiffening your ears. None of the people in the car is trying to make an eye contact with me. There are two reasons, I suppose:

1. **One: **They are scared, that they offended me.

2. ** Two: **My right eye is still in pain, and is not really in any condition to look at anyone's eye and check if they are really looking at me or not.

Anyways, I was about to keep my phone back in my pocket when it vibrated again. I glanced at it and a smile hovered across my face. It was one of my IM friends. I'm not used to logging out of my ID. So, I get messages anywhere anytime.

He's a funny guy... actually. He can tell you everything about me and vice versa. We've been IM friends since two years now. The only thing we don't know about each other is real Name's.

We usually use each other's Username. Mine is PirateJenna and his is DetectiveCanon. We call each other Canon and Jenna. Well, he doesn't even know Jenna is my real name and I'm sure Cannon is not his real name. In-fact Canon can't be anyone's real name. It's kinda... bomb or something... Right? Anyways, what I'm trying to say is we never bothered to ask each other's name.

_**DetectiveCanon:** Yo!_  
_**PirateJenna:** Ah, Canon! You're online?_  
_**DetectiveCanon:** Ay Ay, Captain Jenna. So, Whatcha doin'?_  
_**PirateJenna:** I'm on a blind date... right now..._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** Oooow, now that catches my attention._  
_**PirateJenna:** Oh, why –am I not attractive? Or my date attracts you more? AH! DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE..._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** SHUT UP, JENNA! Stop jumping into conclusions, already!_  
_**PirateJenna:** Okay, okay. I understand you're not gay..._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** Silly girl... In fact I think who's that lucky guy to got a chance with you?_  
_**PirateJenna:** A real weirdo._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** Haha. Sounds like a romantic night._  
_**PirateJenna:** Huh, yeah, and I'm already successfully able to embarrass myself in front of him. What about you? Enjoying your weekend?_  
_**DetectiveCanon:** To tell you the truth, No. My little twin sister is annoying me a lot._  
_**PirateJenna:** OwO She's really wicked from the stories you told me earlier._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** Right. She's trying to pair me up with her friend..._  
_**PirateJenna:** Ouch, that hurts. If you get paired up with her friend, then I won't get a chance with you!_  
_**DetectiveCanon:** Whao, where did that come from? You will actually never get a chance with me._  
_**PirateJenna:** ..._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** ...?_  
_**PirateJenna:** Tell me! You're Jealous, Right?_  
_**DetectiveCanon:** Why would I be Jealous?_  
_**PirateJenna:** I know you want me to ditch this guy, and spend my whole night talking to you on IM._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** ...You can't see me but I'm laughing really hard right now._  
_**PirateJenna:** I hate you._  
_**DetectiveCanon:** HAAHHAHAH! God Damn Jenna! JST AHAHAHAHA!_  
_**PirateJenna:** *logs out*_

Okay, That's funny. After my funny conversation, I was able to relax in my rest of the journey to the Restaurant.

Finally the car stopped in front of a royal French Restaurant. By just looking at the entrance, I got the sudden feel of checking my wallet. I'm sure I didn't expect such a grand place. In fact I have limited money to spend on this dinner.

I'm sure my expression showed it all, 'Cause, it didn't take long for Castiel to speak, "Lysander's family owns this place. But, we still have to pay, you know."

My mouth hung open making a 'o'.

I had no Idea Lysander could be so rich. Yeah, when I saw his royal car, I sure thought, he belongs to a rich family but... that rich? My Gosh.

I blinked and slowly got out of the car. I saw many people entering the restaurant. And to my fear they were all dressed in long formal gowns. That makes me feel like a street girl –'Cause I'm just wearing an off-shoulder top and pleated mini skirt. Sure my top looks good and pretty for a date, but... You know, people walking here... give me the feeling that my six months pocket money is politely spent on just their bracelet or watch. Gosh.

I glanced at Iris. She was also in same state as mine –Confused and Awkward– She turned to me as well. We exchanged glances and awkwardly walked with our dates.

After entering the Restaurant Lysander left us to talk to a man. After few minutes he came back smiling and that man showed us our table.

I already guessed it was no use of looking at the Menu, 'Cause it might have nothing that I could actually afford. That man gave us each a menu and went away. I checked the price before checking the name of the food and I can already tell my stomach is doing flips. After thinking hard about the food and the costs, I ended up deciding, to get myself a salad dish of $15. And I still think it costs more than it's worth.

Few minutes later a waitress with long silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes came. She smiled and said something in French. I glanced at Lysander and he said something back to her in same Language. Then she turned to all of us and spoke in English, "Hey! I'm Rosalya. You're Waitress for tonight. I'm also Lysander's Brother's girlfriend!" She added the last part pretty proudly.

Castiel Smirked and said, "Huh, I thought Leigh already broke up with you. I still don't get it –how can he stand you –"

Castiel was cut off by Rosalya, "Shut up Castiel, Just eat and go." She glanced at me and smiled with rather pity in her eyes, "I hope you aren't really dating this jerk."

"N-no..." I answered hesitantly.

"Good. I'd suggest you better not." She said glaring at Castiel. Lysander who thought this fight needs to stop cleared his throat and gave Rosalya his and Iris's order.

Wow, they already discussed it together. After them I gave her my order followed by Castiel. But when Castiel ordered his stuff we were all shocked –that's at least what I thought– but no I was the only one shocked because I found it weird that he ordered Escargot, a dish made of snails. Ew.

I looked at him as if he was Insane. After Rosalya left he frowned at me. "What?" he whispered to me of course. I blinked several times and then finally voiced out my thought.

"How can you order snails!?"

"Duh! Because I'm hungry?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Okay Mr. Hungry, why snails!? It looks... and tastes... so... ugh! Ew."

Now this time Castiel rolled his eyes, "Huh, I've already tried that dish several times and it tastes good."

"No way. I've tried it once and it was Horrible."

Castiel raised one of an eyebrow and looked at me rather skeptically, "You've got to be kidding me. It tastes awesome."

Okay, I'm not totally sure how this dish tastes like but I had a really bad experience with snail's dish, when I was small. That is the reason I hate this... dish... as well as snails.

I was like... 5 years old, when I went to a restaurant with my parents and big brother, Dake –who is now in a boarding school. I remember it very well... it was a horrible icky day.

_*** Flashback ***_

_I sat in the restaurant next to Dake, while our parents were sitting right across the table looking at the menu and deciding on what to get us to eat._

_It was when an Idea popped into my mind. Today in our kindergarten school, all my friends had a talk about how dangerous sea food can we eat. Iris declared that she'd only tried fish. Armin was sure he'd once tried Octopus. Everyone was shocked. Of course I'm sure he was lying. That big living creature would never even fit his throat. Then Alexy confessed of eating crab. Violette was also experienced with something with shells._

_I was silent in the whole conversation. Heck I haven't tried any of the sea food. Not even a fish! Now I do need to get a sea food and tell them, I'm not a loser. Although, I know they don't think of me as a loser. But still... I don't want to be any different from my friends._

Huh... What else can you expect from a 5 year old little brain?

_I glanced at Dake, who –was trying to act like a grown up even after knowing the fact that he is just seven –was reading the menu. I asked him if he knew any good sea food. And surprisingly yes, he knew a dish named 'Escargot' was a sea food. I jumped up and pleaded my parents to get me Escargot._

_First they exchanged glances and then, shook their head no. I started pleading with full puppy eyes and a cute little pout! Everybody gets trapped in that, pout of mine!_

_"No Jenna. Sit down." Mommy said._

_"Please mom! P-L-E-A-S-E!? I promise to do my homework on time. I promise to not play pranks on our neighbour's cat. I promise you won't get any complain from school!" I said, finally pulling all my strength in that pout and puppy dog eyes._

_They both again exchanged glances and sighed._

_"Okay... Jenna. But you need to keep on all your promises." Daddy finally agreed and I nodded happily. YAY! LOVE YAH DAD._

_I silently waited for my food to come –Bad Idea because whenever I'm silent my mind starts working. And the sudden working of my mind is bad –No, scratch that. It's Terrible, Horrible, and Disastrous. In short THD. Suddenly a thought struck into my mind. I don't even know what Escargot is, besides the fact that it's a sea food. I just can't eat any sea animal like that. I want to know what I am going to eat._

_I felt the sudden need to talk. Yes. Talking to someone will help my mind to stop thinking. I glanced at Dake. He was busy in his own world of thoughts. I poked him, in order to get his attention. No reply. I poked him again. Still no reply. I don't know if he's doing that on purpose or not. But I don't like being ignored! I shook his shoulder and this time he finally decided to notice me._

_"What now, Jenna?" He lazily asked._  
_"Hey, Dake... I was wondering what exactly is Escargot?"_  
_"Uh..." He stopped thinking for a while, and soon a grin came across his face. "It's a dish made with snails. I don't know if you know this but..." He trailed off thinking something._  
_"But...?" I questioned curiously._  
_"Forget it. I don't think you'd like it."_  
_"No! Please tell me!" I don't like, when people start speaking some stuff and decided not to complete it. He gave an audible sigh as if he really wanted me to hear that. _  
_"Okay Jenna. Don't get scared... but, they serve those snails alive. They don't even kill them while cooking." I looked at him in horror._  
_"WHAT!? How –" Before I could yell anymore he covered my mouth with his hand._  
_"Stop Yelling! Mom and Dad would think I'm playing a prank on you... again... although I really want to right now... but... It's not time..."_  
_"MmmHAKe! Leaaah mme!" I tried speaking with his hand still over my mouth. Translation to my jumbled words: AmmHmm Dake, Leave me. Just replace full stop and comma with an exclamatory sign. He soon removed his hand from my mouth and raised his eyebrows. _  
_"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again."_  
_"Agh! How can they serve me living creature!? How am I gonna chew them. Ew. I can't eat it. No way! I can't kill them inside my mouth... wait, don't you think, while cooking they might have already died?"Dake sighed on my rant and questions._  
_"Jenna... No. They don't die in heat." There was a playful smile on his face which I think; he is trying to hide... What is it? Maybe... He's lying me? No... Why would he lie to me about food...? Maybe, he's enjoying the fact that I'll have to eat living creatures alive... Yes! That can be. _  
_"I don't wanna eat it..."_  
_"Don't worry. I have a backup plan... But I don't think you're brave enough to do that."_  
_"No. Tell me. I wanna know."_  
_"So listen..." He came closer to my ear and whispered his plan._

_After he was done telling me and making sure I would participate in it, he smiled widely. I was shocked. How can I do this? It's hard... well, yeah... Jenna can do anything and everything... but this? If I do this that would mean breaking a promise I just did with my parents... God... Okay I'll do it._

_Few minutes later the waitress was coming back with our orders. She was a bit far, but I could still see her walking behind Dake –towards our table. As soon as she neared our table, I snuck down, making sure no one sitting on that table would see me. After I was down, I watched carefully the waitress's legs inching closer and closer. Finally when she arrived and stood near our table, I closed my eyes and tried to pull her leg so, she may fall with snails crawling around her. Yes. That was my intelligent brother's plan._

_I did it! I heard few panicked voices. So, I came back up, satisfied with my work. But when I came up the scenario was totally different._

_Okay, so here's what screw happened within next minute: There was my brother standing with wide eyes and embarrassed, I looked down. Oh god Damn... Instead of pulling waitress's leg I pulled Dake's pant. He was terribly red. I turned to see behind him –was the waitress on the floor. Where was the tray? How come she hug the floor?_

_I don't know but I just... felt like looking up. Like something horrible is going to happen..._  
_And as I tilted my face up, That Escargot dish came down covering me completely._

_My Instant reaction was, "Eww!" And I shook my head violently to throw some snails away._

_Everything was in a panicked state. I looked back at Dake and now due to my shake of head he was also covered with snails, but thank god he already pulled his pants up. People in that restaurant, watched us like they're watching some TV cartoon._

_Later that night when we all got home –obviously without eating anything so instead dad packed some meal for the four of us. We both got scolding. Dake –for lying me about snails being alive cooked and coming up with a freaking plan. Me –for believing in his stupid prank and also, screwing up the whole dinner plan._

_We ate some salad that night –after taking shower and–before going back to sleep. Dake and I shared same room. He went crawling to his upper side of our two-storey bed and mumbled, 'You can never be my prank partner. You screw things up in the end.'_

_***End Flashback***_

This flashback... is something that still makes Iris laugh and every time I think about it I feel sick. I was just five... and I don't know why but both Dake and I loved playing pranks. I wonder if our parents were prankster when they were young... heck I wonder if Brandon will be a prankster when he grows up... Anyways, I had spent that night rubbing my hair with shampoo to get that smell of snails off me. I have never ever faced any sea food after that. I don't know but my instincts always alarmed me to stay away from that food as much as I can. So, that's my simple explanation for not liking Escargot –at all.

"Oh puh-lease! Let us just... Change the topic... I feel like puking." Castiel gave me a comical 'Ew' look for what I just said and shook his head.

"Yeah... Whatever..." after a pause, he asked, "So, you like getting in trouble, huh?"

"How do you..." Oh yeah. So, now I remember where I've seen him before. In the book store. He helped me pick up the books. God, how can I forget the incident that happened just today!? "Oh... Ahan... I guess... Trouble loves troubling me." I grinned sheepishly and glanced at Iris and Lysander. They were having some kind of lovely talk. I'm sure they're enjoying their date.

I then, turned back to Castiel, who was now trying to balance a straw between his nose and upper lip. I couldn't control but snort at his behavior. He looked like a little child, and then he saw me and grinned, "Someone adores me." He said.

"That's so childish." I said chuckling a bit.

"Says the girl, who recently lost a battle against a fly?" He started laughing again. I can tell that he's currently watching a flashback –of me hitting myself in my eye with my own finger– in his mind. I glared at him for few seconds.

Then suddenly a question popped in my mind.

"Uh... Were you close to your grandfather?" No. Why? Why did I ask that!? God. I'm such an Idiot. I'm sure he might get angry on me, for asking such a stupid question. "Uh... Sorry you don't have to reply to that." I added quickly.

He didn't look at me but nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, Rosalya came back, grinning proudly with her hands balancing our orders. Thank god, because of her now that awkward moment between me and Castiel was over.

After she was done with serving, I couldn't help but glance at Castiel's plate. My face told him all. I felt like crap sitting next to someone eating snails. In fact I couldn't even eat my own food because of that.

And after what felt like eternity I was able to concentrate on my own food. While eating, I was now lost in my thoughts... which usually turns into a comical rant later when I'm with iris. And soon I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I was obviously surprised enough at that moment to Jump and stick my back against the wall beside me. I gasped and my hand automatically reaching to check my heartbeats.

I am kind of like this. I usually get scared very easily. Simple movements can make me jump at times. You can't blame me. I live alone with Brandon so obviously whenever the doorbell of my house rings I jump and look for baseball bat to be sure if it is a thug, I can hit him straight where it hurts the most. Back to present:

And before I could do anything –Anything! Jump, Shout, Kill– a spoon –Or maybe a fork, I was in a shock to even watch out the utensil that attacked me– full of snails was inside my mouth! At first I was in a total shock to do anything. My eyes were wide open. I could just see that stupid red head grinning proudly as if he won some kind of battle against me. I wanted to scream and all but –no– there was a dish in my mouth that I truly hate from my childhood.

He pulled the utensil out of my mouth and wriggled his eyebrows. I was totally bewildered. A frown replaced his smile.

"Come on! Chew that up! It's Delicious!" He said frowning at me. I started chewing with a horrified expression but then soon realized it's useless –as that dish was not so bad after all. I slowly gulped it and faced him again. First I wanted to punch him real hard on his smirking face but... no... I didn't do that...

To think about it, his intentions were bad like making me shock and hate him more. But unknowingly he had helped me. He just helped me come over my fear of this dish. I would have never ever faced this dish myself... I'm kind of feeling grateful, that he forcefully made me eat it –not that I'll ever admit that to him.

I would have debated about it in my mind for a while more but his voice snapped me back to reality. "So, what do you think?" He said, with that smirk never leaving his face.

"Umm... okay...?" I said hesitantly and he stared at me as if I'm crazy.

"You mean just... okay? God damn Jenna, this dish is way too good. You're really very stubborn. I know you loved it too. You just don't want to confess that to me! Isn't it?"

I don't know, why but I kind of lost... my stomach did a flip. Maybe it was because he said my name for the first time... or the way he's insulting me. Okay... I'll go with the latter –first one was really stupid. Wait... what? He just insulted me?

"What?"

"I know the truth. Stop hiding that you loved that dish. You wanna thank me. Isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head while turning back to eat my own food.

_I don't know why I was not able to snap back at him... why I let him go so easily... why am I not mad at him..._

**Ah! I know! I know!**

_Spill it out..._

**You like him!**

_Can someone please insert a rolling of –my– eyes here?_

**... Insert my roll eyes too!**

_Wanna have a roll eye fight?_

**Haha! kiddo...**

Okay fine. That's very childish of me to fight with my own conscience...

Soon when we were done eating our food, a familiar silver hair and Castiel-hater just like me –Rosalya– entered the scene.

She handed Lysander the receipt of bill. And he was about to pay for the four of us when two of us said in unison –"Wait!" My gaze travelled to the owner of the other voice –the guy next to me. I was about to continue when he decided to speak first –*cough* I shouldn't have expected him to be gentler. "I'll pay for the two of us." He said jerking his head towards me.

"No. I'll pay for myself." I said protesting. I know this Restaurant is very costly and all but... It's my meal why would someone else pay for me? I'm going to pay for myself. I don't want to owe anyone anything.

"Wait –isn't it a 'date'...? So, practically I'm the one paying for us." I rolled my eyes at this.

"No. I can pay for myself, besides, we both know it quite well that we both have been forced to come. So –"

"So what? I'm responsible for you tonight. I'm paying."

"No! You're not."

"Yes. I will."

"Are not!"

"I will."

"Are not!"

"I will. And that's final." I opened my mouth to retort with something tricky but his finger landed on my lips, making me absolutely quit. And he said, "You are way too stubborn. But I'm more than you are. So give up princess." I rolled my eyes for both –**one:** giving me that weird nickname and **two:** calling me stubborn, I know I'm stubborn but I don't want hear that from him... and wait I have another reason too...** three:** for keeping his soft –no! Where did that come from!? It's neutral! Yeah neutral– finger on my lips.

He sighed while removing his finger, he give me his 'I-know-it-hurts-your-pride-but-I'm-paying' look.

We both turned to face Rosalya. But Rosalya was gone and Lysander and Iris were smiling widely at us.

"I already paid." Lysander said grinning. Our –Castiel and mine– mouths dropped open. We both would have launched a string of retorts and curses over the poor guy if Iris had not spoken.

"You both looked so cute fighting, that we almost thought of leaving you two alone... and going back home. But sadly we just have one car right now and we don't want you two to walk all the way back home!"

"What!?" We both snapped again in unison. Surprised, we looked at each other and yet again said together –by chance– "Stop mimicking me!"

Now, this time, we both decided to just keep our mouths shut in fear of saying something else in unison that would make Iris and Lysander think we're made for each other. And as far as I know Iris, she will do anything to make me go on a date with a guy she thinks is good for me.

And I am not really willing to go on a date with Castiel ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry, it took me really long to release this chapter. :P You know all school stuffs and projects? Hahaha, yeah. So, Please do tell me what do you guys think about it. Review Review Review! I'll be waiting!**


End file.
